


Knocked Up

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt. Underage, pregnant Castiel gets fucked. Cas is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

Dean knew Cas was going to be sexy when he was pregnant. Fuck, Dean had thought about it a dozen times while he was knocking his little angel up.

 

But he didn't know Cas was gonna be so fucking horny.

 

“Dean, please,” Cas turns his flushed face up towards Dean, lips wet and parted. “I need it.”

 

Cas was always desperate for it, hormones of a 15 year old mixing with the urgent need to mate that his kind always felt. But when he was like this, heavy with Dean's litter, desperate wasn't even the word.

 

Cas is unbuckling his belt as fast as he can, Dean's jacket hitting the floor along with the bag of groceries as he looks down at the naked, pregnant angel waiting for him on the floor.

 

Cas looks so … God, Dean never understood what words like fecund and ripe really meant until he saw Cas like this.

 

Cock aching hard under his swollen belly, nipples standing up and ready to produce milk at the slightest touch. It's like he glows these days, skin always hot and pink. It's like he's burning up on the inside and the only thing that can quench him is Dean.

 

Dean doesn't mind.

 

“My perfect little breeding angel,” Dean pets through his hair as Cas greedily swallows his cock down. Dean's lost count of how many times he's pumped Cas full of it today.

 

Nevermind that Cas had been alone for all of half an hour while Dean went to get some desperately-needed food. While Cas acted like he could survive off of Dean's body alone, that wasn't technically true.

 

Cas moans against his dick and cants his hips up so he can work two fingers into his ass. Cas doesn't seem happy unless he's stuffed from both ends lately.

 

“Fuck, Cas, so fucking good, christ,” Dean wasn't hard when he walked in the door but he sure is now, Cas' lips locked on his dick as he fucks himself with his hand.

 

“You know how beautiful you look like this, Cas, all knocked up for me?” His angel just responds by throating Dean's cock even deeper.

 

“Full of my pups, perfect little breeder for me.”

 

Dean lets Cas suck him off until he comes, Cas swallowing most of it down while he works his fingers in and out of his ass. Some of it drips onto his chin but Cas doesn't even notice.

 

“Take care of you, baby, come here,” Dean leads his angel to the bed, lays him on his side so his heavy belly won't hurt him.

 

“Gonna come for me, angel?” That had been another pleasant surprise. Cas got off at the slightest touch these days.

 

Dean buries three fingers in Cas' swollen, stretched out hole, always so receptive for Dean lately, curling them forward.

 

Cas lets out a long keen and shoots all over his belly and the bed, arms up over his head.

 

Dean's hard again, so he lines himself up behind his angel, pushing up on his arms so he can thrust his cock into Cas' hole as he latches his lips around one of Cas' nipples and sucks.

 

The milk, that was something else. Dean knew Cas would lactate, would feed their pups with his body because that's what he was made for. But Dean hadn't known that he would like it so much.

 

Cas likes it even more, always so sensitive there. Dean had spent hours fucking his little angel while he sucked on those nipples, rolled them in his teeth until Cas had screamed his name while Dean bred him up good. Now Dean could get him off just by suckling at him, got him off even faster if he was fucking him while he did it.

 

Dean can feel Cas come again, hot clench of him around Dean's cock as Dean sucks harder, warm milk in his mouth so sweet.

 

“My good little angel,” Dean kisses him, taste of Cas' milk and Dean's come in their mouths, DNA of their perfect little litter on their palates as Dean fucks him a little harder.

 

Cas' belly shakes a tiny bit every time Dean thrusts into him, and Dean has no idea why the sight of that always sends him right over the edge, but it does.

 

Cas won't be satisfied until he's just a vision in white, Dean's come running down his thighs, smears of it on his chin, full curve of his belly covered with his own spend while his pink, swollen nipples leaked out milk.

 

Dean knows how to take care of him.

 

He comes in his angel as deep as he can get, both their hands on his belly as Cas moans for it and smiles up at Dean. That should keep Cas happy for at least another half hour while Dean made them something to eat.

 

Then Dean could do it all over again.

 

 


End file.
